


Nueva Soledad

by straighttxhell



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straighttxhell/pseuds/straighttxhell
Summary: La aceptación de Duncan a su nueva realidad y soledad en el mundo.
Kudos: 5





	1. Encierro

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Drama Total no me pertenecen, la autoría intelectual es de Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch.
> 
> Este fanfic participa en El reto 300 del grupo de Facebook Drama Total: The group.
> 
> Palabras sorteadas: decepción, compás y kimono.

“—Eres una decepción.—”

Duncan había escuchado esas palabras incontables veces, cada vez tenía un menor efecto que la anterior, hasta llegar a un punto en que se volvió inmune.

Le sorprendió saber que Courtney tenía una buena opinión de él, que tenía expectativas en él y veía más allá de su pinta de chico malo.

Quizás habría sido buena para él, ya no había forma de averiguarlo. Durante su encierro, sus pensamientos eran su única compañía, así que empezó a cuestionarse absolutamente todo y a darle cientos de vueltas a muchos asuntos y ella era uno frecuente en su cabeza.


	2. Paz Temporal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Drama Total no me pertenecen, la autoría intelectual es de Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch.
> 
> Este fanfic participa en El reto 300 del grupo de Facebook Drama Total: The group.
> 
> Palabras sorteadas: decepción, compás y kimono.  
> 

Drama Total le costó grandes cosas a todos, ya sea estabilidad emocional, o salud mental, oportunidades laborales, ni hablar de Ezekiel y Dakota. A Duncan le costó su libertad.

Cada día se arrepentía de haber firmado ese contrato, sin embargo jamás se arrepentiría de conocer a Courtney.

Eran muy jovenes para saber apreciarlo, tenían algo hermoso. Ella era capaz de mantenerlo cuerdo, era la linterna que iluminaba sus noches oscuras, la luz al final del tunel, y el compás que lo guiaba. Ambos eran personas abrumadas que encontraron su tan ansiada paz en el otro. Y ninguno lo supo valorar.


	3. Agrios Recuerdos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Drama Total no me pertenecen, la autoría intelectual es de Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch.
> 
> Este fanfic participa en El reto 300 del grupo de Facebook Drama Total: The group.
> 
> Palabras sorteadas: decepción, compás y kimono.  
> 

Cuando regresó a libertad, Duncan volvió a su antiguo hogar para recoger sus pertenencias y largarse.

Empacando sus cosas se topó con una caja llena de recuerdos agrios.

Encontró un kimono de su madre, en el cual se enterraba cuando tenía miedo de pequeño. El collar del perro que fue su única compañía en su infancia. Encontró cartas de su primer amor, tanto de él como de ella, en las que se prometieron el mundo entero al otro. Guardó todo con cierta inseguridad en su maleta. Ya no significaban nada, pero eran pruebas de que algún día tuvo a alguien.


End file.
